


Birthday Girls

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Real Life Superhero [27]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:33:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22117942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Relationships: Dean/reader
Series: Real Life Superhero [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1517432
Comments: 5
Kudos: 17





	Birthday Girls

It was nearing the end of March when Dean began getting ready for another ‘hunt’. He even double checked Katie’s birthday gifts in the trunk of Baby. He told you he was meeting another hunter, so Cas could stay back with you again.

You packed him some snacks and drinks, trying to push down the sadness that Dean didn’t seem to remember your plans for your birthday. You would find something else to do that day, and it would pass. Just as any other day. 

Dean smiled as he walked back down the stairs. “I’ll be back in no time, sweetheart.” He assured you. “Hey, we’ve gone a few months without a hunt, that’s something.” He kissed your cheek when you were close enough. 

“Yeah.” You gave him a small smile. “That’s true.” You nodded in agreement. “How long do you think, then?”

He thought for a moment. “Few days, maybe a week?” He told you.

“A week?” Your shoulders sagged. You nodded, knowing there was nothing you could do about it. “I'll see if Cas wants to do something.” He would be there for your birthday, right?

“I’m sure he will.” He kissed your forehead. “I’ll text you.” He promised. “As soon as I'm there.”

You weren’t even sure where there was but you nodded. “Okay, babe.” You kissed his cheek. “Drive safely.”

“Always.” He smacked your backside before grabbing the snack bag. “I love you!” He called over his shoulder before sliding in the Impala’s front seat.

“Love you, too.” You said sadly. 

* * *

Dean got to his motel a day before Katie’s birthday, and got all her presents in the room to wrap. He sent Tina a text letting her know he made it before working on the presents. The plans had been in the works for a month now, and the three of them would be going to the park, possibly the zoo, and even a backyard cookout if possible. He was looking forward to getting a complete day in with his little girl, and making those memories with her. She was turning two, and it was the first birthday he would get to spend with her. He wanted to make it count. 

Looking at all the finished wrapped presents an hour later, he beamed. He couldn’t wait to see her open them all up. Then it hit him - your birthday was tomorrow, too. “Oh, shit.” He muttered, rustling through papers to find his phone. Now he knew there was more to you being upset than him just going on a hunt. The two of you had even made plans, and he hadn’t thought about them in ages. He instantly felt like shit. 

* * *

You were trying to find a snack when your phone rang and sighed. “Hello?” 

“H-Hey, sweetheart.” Dean’s voice came through. 

Closing the fridge door, you swallowed. “Hey, Dean. I take it you made it okay?”

“Yeah, yeah.” He nodded. “I’m sorry about missing tomorrow, princess.” He told you, sitting on the side of the bed. 

“I thought you forgot.” You said honestly, your voice quiet.

He didn’t know whether to tell you he did or not, so he sighed. “I’m so sorry. We had plans and everything, didn’t we?” 

Your heart sank as you sniffed. “Yeah, we did, Dean.” You sighed. “Doesn’t matter now either way.” You started walking back towards your room, no longer hungry.

He chewed on the inside of his cheek. “I’ll make it up to you, sweetheart. I promise you.” He sighed, running his hand through his hair. “I’m sorry I’ll be gone on your birthday.” 

“It’s less that you’ll be gone, and more that you forgot our plans, Dean. And it’s not like you can blame the hunt. We’ve had plans for weeks, and you only found out about the hunt this morning.” You told him honestly.

He winced, tugging at his short locks. “I just have had so much on my mind, princess. And hearing about the hunt, I sorta hoped Sam would hear about it too and be here.” Which was the truth if the hunt equaled Katie. 

“I get it, Dean.” You sighed. “We’ll do something when you get back. And maybe Sam will be there for the hunt, too.”

“I’m hoping.” He nodded to himself. “I’ll make sure we have the best time ever, okay? I’ll plan all kinds of stuff for us.” He promised. “And I won’t forget!” He added quickly.

“I won’t get my hopes up.” You mumbled. “Text me before bed, ‘kay?” Mad or not you still worried about him hunting. 

Dean hung his head, feeling himself digging a deeper and deeper grave. “I will.” He told you. “I love you.” 

You opened your mouth to tell him you loved him when there was a knock on your door, and it opened. “Sammy?!” You grinned. 

“I couldn’t miss your birthday.” The younger Winchester held open his arms. 

Dean furrowed his brows. “Sammy’s there?!” 

“Yeah!” You said into the phone cheerfully before crashing into Sam’s embrace. “I’m so glad you’re here!” You were beaming. “I’ve missed you.”

Sam kissed your head, squeezing you tight as Dean tried to get your attention back on him. “I think someone’s getting jealous.” He teased as he heard Dean yelling for you.

You grabbed your phone correctly and sighed. “Sorry, yeah, Sam’s here. Sorry he wasn’t on your hunt.” You told him. “At least we know he’s safe.” You noted. 

“Yeah.” Dean said simply, knowing it spoke volumes that he was there with you instead of visiting his niece. “I’ll let you two catch up. Have fun, princess.”

“Thanks, Dean.” You hung up, hugging Sam again. “Did you grow taller?” You teased him. 

“Mm, probably.” He laughed, pushing a gift bag into your arms. “I got this for you. Your Christmas gift is in there, too…”

“Sam!” You shoved at him. “The only gift I needed was you coming!” You smiled. “Best surprise ever!” 

Sam smiled happily. “So I can spend the day with you?” 

You eagerly nodded. “You can spend a few days with me!”

“Dean gone that long?” He tried to sound surprised. 

“Might be gone up to a week he said.” You told him sadly. “We had plans and everything. He even forgot about them.” You hung your head. 

Sam frowned. “Wow.” He shook his head, rubbing your back. “I’m sorry. I know I’m not him, but did you still want to do your plans?”

You widened your eyes. “Really?” You were surprised that he would offer that. “You don’t even know what they were!”

He shrugged. “So? You deserve to have a blast.” He smiled. “And I’m here as long as you need me to be. Cas snapped me over.” He told you.

“Remind me to thank him.” You smiled. “We have a special dinner tonight then.” You told him. “Should I open my presents at dinner?” You asked.

“Now if you’d like.” Sam looked proud. “I can’t wait to see what you think.” 

You grinned and went to sit down before opening them. There was no telling what Sam had decided to get you for your birthday and Christmas. You didn’t want to guess after being surprised by Cas and Dean.

He sat beside you and watched your face excitedly. You made him laugh by putting all the tissue paper in his lap. You pulled out the first gift, widening your eyes. “Sammyyyy!”

He grinned. “I knew you needed a new jacket, and that you’re a huge nerd…” He teased. “It screamed you.”

You marveled at all the different patches on the jacket, wiggling in your seat. “This is the best.” You slipped it on quickly, grinning. “How’s it look?” You twirled. “It’s so comfy. Here, stand up, get a picture of us.” You grabbed your phone.

Sam did as you asked and beamed. “It’s a perfect fit. Cas helped me with that.” He took your phone and held it up to get a picture of the two of you.

You grinned widely, then kissed his cheek. “You’re amazing, Sammy.” 

* * *

Dean was sitting at Tina’s for dinner when you sent him the picture of you and Sam posing with your new coat. You wrote  _ Have a safe hunt!  _ At the bottom with a heart. He swallowed thickly and hung his head briefly. That should be him with you, making you look that happy. Instead, he was here and he couldn’t even tell you. 

“Daddy sad.” Katie pouted, making him look up.

Tina looked worried at that. “Everything okay?” She asked. “Is something wrong?” 

“Uh, it’s my girlfriend’s birthday tomorrow. Sammy stayed back to keep her company. She sent me a picture of them with her wearing a gift he got her. I’m happy she’s got him, just bummed she won’t get my gift for a bit.” He told her honestly.

She nodded slowly. “I didn’t know you were still together…” She said softly. “Did you need to go back early?” It was clear she wasn’t really pleased with the idea. 

He shook his head. “She knows I’ll be gone a week, tops.” He gave her a small smile. “More time with this cutie.” He reached over and tapped Katie’s nose, making her giggle. 

Tina smiled proudly and nodded. “Good.” She watched her daughter’s face light up. “I was thinking if we have a warm enough day, going to the splash pad?”

“I’m down.” Dean nodded. “I could wear some shorts or something.” He shrugged. “Don’t own any trunks.” He chuckled. 

Katie giggled again and crawled up onto his lap. “Silly, daddy.” She shook her head before hugging him. His arms instantly wrapped around her as he kissed the top of her head. “My daddy.” 

He grinned at that. “All yours, princess.” He told her. 

“A-are you and her thinking about kids?” She asked shyly, knowing that would mean Katie would have a half sibling. 

Dean blinked in surprise for a moment before looking at her across the table. “We’ve only talked about it once, real briefly. In this life I don’t really want to purposefully bring a child into it if I could help it. So, short answer, no.” He said easily with a shrug. 

She tried to hide the relief on her face and nodded. “How did she feel about that?” She wondered. Afterall, he already had a child, and to be told he didn’t want one likely hurt. 

“We didn’t talk about it much after that. A friend had asked over Christmas, and after my answer, it got kinda awkward. So, I’m taking it...not well.” He sighed. “Said we would talk about it eventually.” He felt surprisingly better after explaining it to her. 

“I see.” She nodded. “Well, thank you for putting Katie first.” She smiled. 

He kissed Katie’s cheek. “She’s my number one.” He said proudly. 

Tina grinned at that, images of them as a more permanent family going through her mind. “Daddy’s itchy.” She scrunched her nose at Dean. Her small hand rubbing his cheek. 

Dean laughed. “Should I shave, princess?” He tickled her side as she nodded. 

“I think it looks good.” Tina said with a blush. 

“Thanks, sweetheart.” He chuckled. He was oblivious to the fact that he was leading her on more and more. His attention was back on Katie, enjoying her giggles. “Did you finish your plate?” He grinned at her. “Because if you did, I know a little girl who would like some ice cream, I’m sure?” 

“Yeah, yeah!” She nodded excitedly. “I cream! Me!” She put her little hand up, waving it around.

He laughed and stood, holding her easily. “Ice cream it is.” He held her close. “But, first, do you think that we should help your mommy clean up first? She made us this yummy meal, so it’s only right.”

She pouted and thought, then nodded. “Otay.” She agreed. “I help.”

“That’s my girl.” He kissed her head proudly. 

* * *

Waking up on your birthday, you instantly grabbed your phone, hoping that you’d have a text from Dean. You had slept in after staying up watching movies with Sam the night before. When you were met with a blank screen, you begged your tears not to come. Shaking your head, you put your phone down and slipped out of bed. “It’s fine.” You mumbled to yourself. “After you eat it’ll be fine.” Your voice wavered. 

Cas and Sam were busy setting the table, Cas not doing much of the cooking but wanted in on the surprise. He wanted to make your birthday special, and knew you were upset about Dean being gone.

Hearing you walk in, they both grinned at you. “Happy day of birth!” Cas beamed. 

Your heartbreak lessened at the sight of your two friends. “Guyssss!”

Sam grinned. “Happy Birthday, sweetheart.” He pushed the platter of pancakes on the table. “We wanted to start your day off right!” 

You giggled, getting a bit teary eyed. “You guys are seriously the best.” 

* * *

Dean and Tina swung Katie between them as they walked down to the park, her giggles loud and happy. “I’m hoping to get lots of pictures today.” Dean grinned.

“Me, too.” Tina agreed. “Can we maybe take one of all of us when we get there?” She asked, watching Katie. 

“Of course.” He agreed.

Tina smiled happily at that, letting Katie pull them when the park was in sight. “Daddy push me?!” She asked, pulling her hand from her mother’s to point at the swing.

“You got it, baby girl.” Dean agreed. “But let’s take a picture first in case you get that pretty dress dirty.” He suggested, crouching. “Park behind us?” He asked, earning a happy nod. 

The three of them got comfortable, all wearing big grins. Katie was in the middle of the pair of them, and a perfect mixture of her parents. He took a few, making sure to include one with silly faces. “Send them to me?” Tina asked as they stood up.

“Sure.” He smiled, typing out a message as Katie tugged on his jeans. “One sec, princess.” He attached the pictures with ease. “Katie.” He said softly, sending it when he looked down at her. “I’m trying to send this to mommy.” He glanced back at his phone, going pale. “Oh,  _ fuck _ .” 


End file.
